The elevator installation is installed in a building or attached thereto. For that purpose, the building contains a shaft which extends over several floors of the building. The elevator installation consists substantially of a car which is connected with a counterweight or with a second car by way of support means. The car is moved along substantially vertical guide rails in the shaft by way of a drive, which usually acts on the support means. The elevator installation is used to convey persons and goods within the building. For installing the elevator installation in the building, the principal components of the elevator installation such as the car, counterweight and drive are usually assembled and installed at appropriate locations in the shaft or in a machine room of the elevator installation. The support means are also installed at an earliest point in time so as to then be able to move the elevator.
A method of installing support means in the elevator installation is known from JP2000-344440. In that regard, the support means is unrolled from a support means roller, guided over the drive machine and then lowered in the elevator shaft by way of a guide roller.
Since the intrinsic weight of the support means during lowering in the elevator shaft constantly increases, an intrinsic dynamic arises especially in the case of elevator installations with greater conveying heights. This has the effect that the support means is automatically drawn off the support means roller and in the case of inattention on the part of assembly personnel drops into the elevator shaft. In order to counteract this risk, a reel brake is known from, for example, JP10-87217. The support means roller can be braked, if required, by way of the reel brake. However, the mentioned risk is not thereby completely eliminated. Since the support means are usually cut to length in correspondence with the required conveying height, the support means can slip off the support means roller in the final phase.
A further device for braking a support means is known from JP2005-015071. A brake jaw can be pressed against a brake drum by means of a brake lever by way of a wire pull so that the associated support means roller can, when required, be braked or held. The brake lever can be fixed in a braking position and, when required, unlocked and released. However, the mentioned risk is also not eliminated by this. Since the support means are usually cut to length in correspondence the required conveying height the support means can slip from the support means reel in the final phase, as a consequence of which braking of the support means roller is no longer effective. In addition, the brake lever is actively released and equally has to be actively tightened again. In the case of inattention, in a borderline situation no braking takes place.
A method of replacing an existing old support means by a new support means is present in JP2005-263476. In that regard, the old support means and the new support means are guided around the same axle or roller and braked.